


Spark

by beckalina



Category: Murder by Numbers (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckalina/pseuds/beckalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really need to get laid, Bonaparte."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 10/10/2002

"You really need to get laid, Bonaparte."

Justin doesn't know why Lisa calls him that, and he doesn't think he wants to. Outwardly, he ignores her. If he were a different kind of guy, a guy like Richard, he would ask her if it was an offer. But he isn't like Richard, he would never be--and so he pretends to ignore her.

He catches Richard's eye after Lisa turns back to the front of class. Sees a spark in them, a devious spark he's become all too familiar with. Justin shifts uncomfortably in his desk, hoping it isn't noticeable. He doesn't need that kind of humiliation today.

Lisa is right, he thinks. He does need to get laid. He needs to feel the paradoxically calloused and smooth hands on his flesh. He needs to feel the short flaxen strands yielding beneath his fingertips. He needs to breathe in the scent of expensive cologne and brand new leather and everything else that makes up the very essence of Richard Haywood. Yes, Justin needs to get laid.

When the bell rings a few minutes later he's careful as he stands up, adjusting his shirt in hopes to conceal the evidence of his thoughts. But he can't miss the laughing eyes and knowing smirk as Richard walks past him.


End file.
